Refrigerated enclosures are used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing and/or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. Refrigerated enclosures may be maintained at temperatures above freezing (e.g., a refrigerator) or at temperatures below freezing (e.g., a freezer). Refrigerated enclosures have one or more thermally insulated doors or windows for viewing and accessing refrigerated or frozen objects within a temperature-controlled space. Doors for refrigerated enclosures generally include thermally insulated glass panel assemblies.
In some circumstances, plastic door assemblies may provide advantages over glass panel assemblies. However, plastic panel doors can be more expensive than glass to mold and manufacture.